1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device-adaptive connection establishing method and system for a mobile terminal that is capable of identifying an external device based on a variation of a signal flowing between the mobile terminal and the external device and establishing an electrical connection adaptive to the external device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable devices are used in various situations and places due in large part to their portability and advances made in their storage capacity and functionality. In particularly, the popularity of mobile phones has increased dramatically over recent years due to their convergence with various multimedia functionalities while maintaining voice communication capabilities.
Early mobile phones were large in size and were heavy. Recently, with advances in battery and device integration technologies, mobile devices are being manufactured in slimmer and more compact form factors. However, as mobile devices are becoming slimmer and more compact, charging interfaces and positions of the batteries are being varied in association with the hardware configuration of the mobile devices. For example, many commercialized mobile phones are provided with different charging and connection interfaces.
Meanwhile, a mobile phone is implemented with a combined interface for operating in a power charging mode and a data communication mode, whereby the mobile phone connects to a battery charger through a power cable or to an external device through a data cable by means of the combined interface. Typically, the electrical connection of the mobile phone to the battery charger and the external device is at different voltage levels. Accordingly, if the mobile terminal misrecognizes an external device as a battery charger, the external device may be significantly damaged by an excessive voltage level. For example, when the mobile terminal misrecognizes a voltage sensitive external device such as a laptop computer as a battery charger so as to attempt to communicate with the device at a battery charging voltage level, the central processing unit and peripheral components of the laptop computer are likely to be damaged. Thus, there is a need for developing a device recognition method.